


An Everlasting Link

by DarknessAndFyre



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gifts, Love, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessAndFyre/pseuds/DarknessAndFyre
Summary: My take on where Crowley's chain and Aziraphale's pocket watch came from.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	An Everlasting Link

Aziraphale had always enjoyed making things the human way, with his hands using his strength. He had been in a relationship with his Adversary, the wily Crowley, Demon of Hell since the very beginning. 

There were no rings, no discernible items that could be traced to either one of them from the other. Just in case. But Crowley wore a chain and Aziraphale wore a pocket watch with a very familiar chain.

Hundreds of years ago, Aziraphale learnt the art of silversmithing and began to create a special piece of jewellery for a special someone. At the same time, Crowley had a pocket watch custom made for his Angel to go with that blasted waistcoat he always wore. Crowley didn’t know why Aziraphale’s style had got stuck in that Century. 

Once the chain was finished, Aziraphale wrapped the chain up in his own Grace. When he presented it to Crowley, they held it together so that Crowley could wrap his demonic essence around the chain too. 

Aziraphale was speechless when Crowley presented the Angel with the pocket watch. The chain that Aziraphale had made was found to be far too long so Aziraphale shortened it and used the excess as a lovely new chain for his new pocket watch.

Now they could have reminders of each other wherever they went without anyone else knowing. Crowley with his necklace and Aziraphale with his pocket watch.


End file.
